


I forgot to make a title

by justa_goose



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Im scared, It's kinda short, M/M, but its ok, it kinda sucks, probably just gon be some fall stuff idk lol, really sorry ab this, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justa_goose/pseuds/justa_goose
Summary: This is my first fic ever!!! It might be short sorry but I'll try. Tell me how you feel About it in the comments, tips are welcome.Evan and Connor eat a little too much candy on Halloween...





	I forgot to make a title

**Author's Note:**

> I just looked st this and its really short sorry I'll get better at writing soon.

The bags of candy sat tauntingly on the floor. Evan and Connor had just gotten back from their trick or treating and had already eaten more than half of each of the bags. 

 

Being seniors in high school and trick or treating? People had told them they were too old but they did it anyway. People may give you a look, but nothing beats having giant bags of candy that usually last you months after Halloween. 

 

The boys had told each other that they wouldn't eat anymore candy, but the bags were sitting there teasing them. 

 

"I really want to eat more," Connor said glancing over at Evan who was also staring at the candy on the floor. 

 

Evan turned to look at him, "Me too..." 

 

"Then why don't we!" Connor jumped up to start walking. 

 

Evan reached over and grabbed Connors hand to pull him back down "No, we can't! Connor it's not even going to be worth it after we get sick and it comes right back up." 

 

Connor looks down at Evan and sighs, "Fine, but can't we just like, move them or something?" 

 

Evan nods and gets up to grab the bags, but he stops walking once he gets them, "One more wouldn't hurt, right?" 

 

Connor turns to look at him, "No..." 

 

They sit down on the floor and eat one more. Then one more, then another one... 

***

Connor groans as he lays down on the floor beside his boyfriend. They ate almost the whole bag. Evan was definetly right, he regrets it big time. 

Evan looks at him, "I told you we shouldn't do it." 

 

"It was your idea!" Connor laughs when Evan shrugs. 

 

"Oh yeah, oh well." He says quietly. 

 

With a lot of effort, Connor stands up and reaches out his hand to Evan. "Come on, let's go to bed." 

 

Evan groans but doesn't protest, grabbing Connors hand to pull himself off the floor and follows him up the stairs. 

 

Once they reach the bedroom Connor throws himself onto the bed dramatically and Evan giggles, following behind him but a bit gentler. 

 

Connor wraps his arms around Evans waist and pulls him close. Evan relaxes in Connors embrace. 

 

"Thanks for tonight, I had fun." Evan says. 

 

"Good, tomorrow's not gonna be so fun though" he says with a chuckle. 

 

"I know, but it's ok because we'll have each other." 

 

Connor smiles at that, "Goodnight, Evan" 

 

"Goodnight." Evan says quietly before quickly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry I hope it wasn't too bad. I actually don't know if the effects of eating too much candy hit you the day after I just sorta guessed. Leave feedback In the comments I'm really sorry that it's bad lol.


End file.
